Feliz Navidad, Ed
by Alastor Black
Summary: Roy no celebra nunca la Navidad pero parece que éste año será la excepción. Y todo gracias a Ed. Slash.


Esto no me pertenece y no lo hago con ánimo de lucro y todo ese blablablá. Para Sandra, como regalo de Navidad. Slash, así que si no te gusta, ya sabes, crucecita y tal.

Roy no celebra nunca la Navidad. No pone árbol ni dulces en una bandeja para agasajar a las visitas (las que tiene son pocas y, a veces, no deseadas). Tampoco hace regalos excepto a Elysia, la hija de Hughes, a quien siempre lleva una chuchería.

No disfruta de ninguna cena especial en la que los platos abarroten la mesa y rechaza lo más educadamente que puede las invitaciones que le hacen (excepto las de Maes, que puede llegar a ser tan insistente que no le queda más remedio que ponerse violento y prácticamente darle de patadas para que entienda).

Así que no se plantea ni por asomo que nadie llame a su puerta un veinticuatro de diciembre por la noche. Pero, efectivamente, no es una ensoñación. Cuando abre, delante suyo se encuentra a Edward Elric, con nieve en los hombros y una bandeja humeante de algo entre las manos.

- El pavo se enfría.

Es todo lo que dice antes de abrirse paso al interior de un codazo. No "buenas noches, qué tal", no "¿puedo pasar? Hace un frío que pela aquí afuera", no "siento molestarle, señor, pero vengo a informarle de que ha sido ascendido y como consecuencia, no me tendrá que aguantar más". No.

Solo que el pavo se enfría y al instante siguiente Edward Elric, ese enano entrometido, está disfrutando del calor de su hogar, haciéndose dueño de su casa. Cierra la puerta, estupefacto y se gira, sintiendo la nariz congelada.

- ¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo, Elric?

Edward le mira como si fuera tonto o le hubieran salido antenas. O peor, como si fueran ambas cosas a la vez. Luego dirige su mirada al pavo, y de nuevo a él, que comienza a sentirse incómodo ante tanto escrutinio.

- Estoy trinchando el pavo ya que no le veo muy por la labor de hacerlo…

A Mustang le salen un par de chispas de las yemas de los dedos. Solo Edward puede crisparle tanto en tan poco tiempo. Joder.

- Me refiero a qué estás haciendo aquí, en mi casa, Elric, la cual acabas de allanar sin permiso de su morador, es decir, de mí.

Edward le sonríe y levanta el cuchillo con aire despreocupado a la misma vez que se encoge de hombros. Se pasa el dorso de la mano por la frente, frotándosela distraído.

- Ah, eso – cabecea un instante como si meditase la respuesta – Estoy trinchando el pavo.

- Elric, si estás tratando de acabar con mi paciencia, te advierto que…

- Lo estás consiguiendo – Edward termina la frase por él, haciéndole chirriar los dientes – Lo sé, lo sé… ¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño, Mustang?

Se mantienen las miradas durante unos instantes hasta que, sin previo aviso, Edward gira en redondo, metiéndose en su cocina y empieza a trastear entre sus cosas. En lo que tarda Roy en reaccionar, Ed ha saqueado dos cajones, ha puesto patas arriba tres armarios y ahora rebusca entre un montón de trapos que hay a un lado, un revuelto de telas donde cinco segundos antes había siete paños pulcramente ordenados.

- Fuera de mi casa. Es una orden, Elric.

Edward menea la cabeza y la trenza se balancea ligeramente con el movimiento. Roy la mira un momento antes de prestar atención de nuevo a la reacción de Ed. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Como si no hubiese escuchado.

- Dije: Es una orden, Elric.

Edward deja uno de los paños sobre la mesa y abre otro cajón para sacar un par de tenedores y otro par de cuchillos antes de contestar. Luego pone los brazos en jarras y le sonríe.

- Si, por norma general, no suelo obedecer ninguna de sus órdenes, ¿por qué diablos esta vez iba a hacer la excepción?

Le tira al vuelo un par de servilletas que tenía al lado y tras coger un par de vasos, se adelanta al comedor, poniendo la mesa mientras tararea una canción. Roy supone que debería intentar echarle otra vez pero sería esfuerzos en vano y él no es una persona que malgaste sus energías en cosas que no sean productivas. Bueno, al menos, no si esa cosa es Edward Elric. Discutir con él debe ser lo menos productivo que se puede hacer. Es cabezón como él solo, como una pared.

Cuando se sientan a cenar, el ambiente es tenso durante un rato. Se oyen masticar, tragar, se escuchan beber. Roy se limpia la boca con la servilleta después de dar un sorbo a su vaso de vino. Duda un instante antes de preguntar.

- Y… ¿qué tal va tu investigación? ¿Has avanzado, has encontrado… algo nuevo?

Ed le mira por encima del bocado que se está llevando a los labios. Una gota de salsa se escurre por la comisura de éstos y Roy se tensa sin saber bien por qué. Toquetea los cubiertos y alisa innecesariamente el mantel mientras espera la respuesta.

- ¿Y bien?

Ed se limpia con el pulgar, recogiendo la gota antes de que caiga más. Después, se lleva el dedo a la boca y lo chupa ante la mirada atónita de Mustang.

- Si leyese los informes que le dejo cada semana encima de la mesa, sabría que no.

Roy frunce el ceño y hace un mohín desdeñoso.

- Nunca me ha gustado el papeleo – se excusa.

La carcajada de Ed resuena por el salón mientras levanta el vaso a modo de brindis y se bebe lo que queda de un solo trago. Después, abandona su sitio para empezar a recoger la mesa y Roy le ayuda a ello, en silencio hasta que se sientan a tomar algo en el sofá.

La rodilla de Roy sube y baja sin parar, en un tic incesable que solo se calma cuando la mano metálica de Ed se posa sobre ella. Cuando alza la mirada, él le sonríe un instante y le pregunta si quiere una copa.

Más que quererla, la necesita. Urgentemente.

Tres o cuatro whiskys después, se ríen de casi todo, de ellos mismos los primeros. Están codo con codo en el sofá, Roy lleva la camisa arremangada y Ed hace rato que dejó la chaqueta en algún lugar. El fuego de la chimenea es lo único que les ilumina desde hace rato, demasiado perezosos para encender alguna luz más.

- Deberías irte a dormir, Edward – le dice cuando se calman tras un ataque de risa. Ed tiene los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de tanto reír – A casa.

Edward le mira a través del flequillo y apura su vaso de whisky antes de hablar.

- Quizá…

El "pero" flota en el aire, entre ambos, mientras Mustang se sirve un poco más de alcohol bajo la mirada ebria y brillante de Ed.

- ¿Pero…?

Edward se estira en el sofá y le pone las piernas encima de las suyas, alargando el brazo para quitarle su vaso ahora que está lleno. Mustang le ve beber en silencio y cuando algo de líquido se atreve a resbalar por la barbilla de Ed, se apresura a atajarlo con un dedo. Ed le mira con ojos de color whisky e inclina la cabeza ligeramente, lo justo para rozar su pulgar con los labios. El aire choca contra él cuando Edward rompe a hablar.

- Pero no me apetece.

Roy se ríe suavemente, lo que le pilla de sorpresa, y retira el dedo con cuidado.

- Maldito enano entrometido – musita y antes de que Ed se le eche encima para estrangularle, le sella la boca con un beso.

Ed no se hace esperar y le arrastra tras él, tirándole del cuello de la camisa con un dedo. Roy se tumba con cuidado encima de él y le besa como deberían ser siempre las cosas, perfectas, mullidas, con un ligero sabor a alcohol y a felicidad. Pronto el sofá se hace demasiado pequeño y entonces, caminan hacia el dormitorio, tropezándose con sus propios pies y haciendo chocar las rodillas pero sin dejar de besarse, de tocarse, de _fundirse_.

La cama gime cuando caen sobre ella, medio desnudos ya, jadeando piel contra piel. Todo sucede demasiado rápido y Ed termina por dormirse en brazos de Roy, en la postura más incómoda que se pueda encontrar. Roy no puede dormir en lo que queda de noche, observándole.

Ed despierta con la luz de la mañana entrando por la ventana. No deja de ser algo mortecina y fría pero, para él, es tan clara como si estuviesen en primavera. La cama está vacía y salta de ella, apenas parándose para ponerse la camisa de Roy encima. El suelo está frío y la casa en silencio pero le agrada descubrir los rescoldos de fuego y los vasos vacíos encima de la mesa, prueba de que no ha sido un sueño.

Descubre a Roy en la cocina, luchando con el desayuno, el cual se olvida pronto cuando rodea su cintura con los brazos y apoya la cabeza contra su hombro.

- Feliz Navidad – susurra contra su piel.

Roy sonríe muy a su pesar e inclina la cabeza hacia él.

- Feliz Navidad, Ed.


End file.
